8
by harrypotterfreak1993
Summary: This is a short little fic inspired by the amazing play "8" and was written around the time it went on youtube. It is a CrissColfer RPF so if you don't like it, don't read it. THANKS!


**A/N: So this is a little ficlet inspired by "8" and written around the time in went on youtube. I hope you all enjoy. **

****"8"

Darren sat at the edge of his seat, watching Chris intently as he read his part in "8." The entire show so far had been stunning, and so very powerful, but there was something about Chris's part that just felt so honest. It was killing Darren to not be able to run up there and hug him. As Chris spoke of potentially ending his life Darren couldn't stop himself from letting out a gasp. He knew Chris was just in character, speaking the words a young man named Ryan had said in the actual case, just doing his part as it was written, but the face he had made was so tragic and heartbreaking that Darren couldn't take it. After Chris exited the stage Darren stood up and carefully edged his way out of the row, muttering "excuse me, sorry," as he went.

When he was out the doors of the theatre he made his way backstage, nodding to a security guard who recognized him as Chris and Matthew's co-star. He walked quickly to the dressing rooms where he found Chris, alone at a mirror with his face in his hands.

"Chris," Darren said softly, heart aching.

Chris jolted up, whipping his head around, "What are you doing here, Dare? Why aren't you watching the show?" Chris asked in a shaky whisper.

Darren simply shook his head, took the few steps over to Chris and pulled him up into his arms, holding him close.

Chris let out a shuddery breath and then wrapped his own arms around Darren, burying his face in Darren's neck.

Darren kissed Chris's hair softly, tightening his grip on the younger man. After a few minutes of gripping each other they both pulled away gently. Chris gave Darren a small smile, "I think we've been dealing with talk of suicide a lot lately," Chris offered.

"Yeah, that does seem to be the case," Darren replied. He glanced around the room. He spotted a couch in the corner and grabbed Chris's hand, dragging him over to it. He sat down and pulled Chris down, where Chris instantly curled into Darren, head on his shoulder and arm around his waist.

After another few minutes Darren spoke softly, "You know, Chris? I'm glad you're still here."

Chris looked up at Darren though his lashes, "Me too," he muttered.

The two fell back into silence, listening to the sounds coming from the stage. Finally, Chris plucked up the courage to tell Darren what he'd been wanting to for a while, "You know," he started, "there was a time when I felt a lot like Ryan."

Darren hummed in response and pulled Chris closer, willing him to elaborate.

"I mean, I never actually fully got there, not like Karofsky or anything, but there was a time when Clovis and all the bullying, it was too much. I hated it."

Darren felt the tears welling in his eyes as he hugged Chris even closer, "What made you stick around?" he asked gently.

"My family. Hannah mostly. They always loved me, were always there for me, and I just couldn't do that to them, no matter how tough it got. So I stuck it out until I could get out of that damn town that almost ruined me."

"And you did," Darren whispered in Chris's ear.

Chris nodded, nuzzling into Darren a little, "I have everything I could ever want, now," Chris started, "The only thing that would make it all better is someone to love and be loved by. Which is crazy of me, right? I'm 21. I don't need marriage, but God, I want someone to go home to. A ring on my finger someday."

Darren shook his head, "Chris, it's not crazy to want those things. Love, happiness, marriage. You're never too young to want those things for yourself."

Chris muttered something unintelligible. "What?" Darren asked.

Chris sighed, "I said, is it crazy that I want those things from you?"

Darren brought his hand to Chris's cheek, gently guiding him away from Darren's chest and making Chris look at him. "Not at all," Darren muttered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Chris's for the first time out of character.

Chris gasped before responding to the kiss, bringing his arms up around Darren's neck, holding the older man close.

After a few moments the pair broke apart, smiles gracing their lips, "What happened to you being straight, Darren?" Chris asked softly, resting his forehead against Darren's and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Darren chuckled, "I've never really been into labels, Chris."

Chris laughed lightly as well, "I probably should have guessed that when I walked in on you and Joey making out that one time."

Darren groaned and threw his head back onto the back of the couch, "Okay, I thought we said we weren't gonna talk about that. Evanna convinced us to do it and I just –"

Chris cut him off, "You loved it, Darren."

Darren shook his head, "Maybe. But I love you more."

"I love you, too," Chris said with a soft smile before sealing their lips together again.


End file.
